A pink pair of shorts costs $$45$, and a red necklace costs $$5$. The pink pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the red necklace costs?
Explanation: The cost of the pink pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the red necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$45 \div $5$ $$45 \div $5 = 9$ The pink pair of shorts costs $9$ times as much as the red necklace costs.